Spiral Soul
by BukkakeUzumaki
Summary: Rotation. Power. Containment. These are the components which make up the core of the number one knucklehead shinobi's most famous ability and what will remind the world of just who Naruto Uzumaki is!


"Wake up"

….."Don't let go just yet….."

"We…..believe in you….."

"NARUTO!"

Kouh town was a place which attracted the supernatural entities of the world like moths to a flame, with such an abundance of mythical creatures walking alongside the the ever unaware humans what was a man to do when he encountered that which remained unseen by the rest? Run, hide or maybe even stand one's ground? Alas in the end what can man do in the face of a greater existence but submit?

"Pthu!"

Well for one they could spit in the eye of that adversary as one Naruto Uzumaki would, and that's exactly what our hero proceeded to do, and what a wad of spit it was that he shot into the eye of the inhuman creature before him.

"urgh …. I'll make sure to take my _time_ with you now human" growled out the monstrosity which could be mistaken for a once beautiful woman " rejoice knowing that your _sacrifice_ will be in service of the great viser!" and with that final proclamation the being emerged from the shadows of the abandoned building they were currently residing in with a blonde boy in her grasp.

Now how did we end up here you may ask? Well lets just say there was something of a coincidental circumstance which led to our lucky or unlucky blonde ending up in the dangerous situation he's in as of this moment, and the one whom we can thank for this would be a certain redhead devil but we'll get into that later.

"Hey you saggy old granny! Lemme go before I really have to hurt ya, and I don't pull my punches y'know!" shouted out Naruto, while even at the mercy of such a creature showing no fear, simply the resolve to free himself.

"kekekeke!" cackled the maddened creature of vice and sin " I already told you boy, i'm going to enjoy you to the best of my ability and if that means slowly melting you down as I drain your essence…. Well all I can say is that I'd hate to be you kekeke!" and with that Viser began to secrete a visibly acidic liquid from her bestial body.

" _Is this really all you have to offer?"_

"!"

"W-what? W-who's there! C'mon help me out, i'll even throw in a bowl of ramen!" exclaimed the blond haired boy to seemingly no one.

"Heh, losing even your mind due to fear, and to think you had such bravado earlier little boy" teased the demon as she inched closer and closer to the entrapped blond.

" _How could you forget? How could you leave behind that which protected your ideals? Your bonds?"_

" _That which made you….."_

" _ **Naruto uzumaki!"**_

As the acid leaking from Viser began to singe at the hems of his clothing it began, subtly but surely it began.

Once, the boy quivering in false bravado from the threat of imminent death through a gruesome manner, now he sits as still as stone. The air around the abandoned warehouse once eerie and grim, now full of warmth and seemingly full of an abundant source of life and energy. Finally the boy himself with blue eyes which were once shut in fear…..

Are now pigmented in a powerful orange hue.

"I suppose I should thank you" said the blonde as he slowly blinked open his once terrified but stubborn eyes " I don't really get what's goin on right now, but one thing I know for sure is that whatever you forced out of me, it's really packing one hell of a punch you bastard!" and with that his eyes fully opened to reveal bar shaped pupils and power even the boy did not know he possessed to the devil.

"Spin rasengan!"

And with that an ethereal blue sheen covered the boy and began to condense, spin and spiralling out of control in a fearsome maelstrom of energy and power, brutally shredding the spider like limbs of Viser into dust as they were completely destroyed by the ball of condensed energy and freeing the captive blonde from the devil's vice grip.

"Arrr **rrgh!"** the devil released a howl of pain as it began to thrash about in a frenzy of pain from the loss of its limbs, rendering it a nigh immobile beast " how dare you! How dare you! Ho **w dare you!** " the once menacing creature to the human screamed out in utter agony as it writhed on the ground in front of the human, if the blonde could even be called human anymore considering what she knew. " **those filthy crows! They told me you had no sacred gear so how! How could you do this to me!"**

"Well for one I don't know what a sacred gear is lady but I ain't lettin anyone end my life so long as my promise still stands to be kept, you can believe that!" Naruto proclaimed as he flashed the creature a smug grin and began to leave.

"Y-you're just leaving?!, b-but what about me? Your just going to allow me to live?" questioned the crippled creature.

"Well yeah, I mean i'm not a murderer or anything and to be honest with you, I have no idea how I blew your legs off much less how to do it again, so let's just stay outta each other paths yeah?" said the blonde with a newfound surge of confidence, now being the one holding all the proverbial cards.

"Kuh! You may have escaped me but know that you'll never be free, you will always be pursued for daring to have power human!" cried out the demon to the escaping human as one last warning of the times to come.

"Well I guess I'll just have to figure this power out then, huh? Afterall there's nothin on heaven, hell or earth that'll stop me from living to keep my promise, so just bring it on! Naruto Uzumaki is here and ready!" yelled out Naruto just before he left the building he nearly met his end in.

" _So he's finally awoken eh Kurama? Guess we do owe the devil's some credit even though the boy almost died due to their misleading information"_

" _ **...Naruto…. Shut up"**_


End file.
